Not-Allison meets Jasper and Hen
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Jasper Jekyll:' ( A large hulking' figure trudges up the steps to the Society, sopping wet and far too tired to handle the idiosyncrasies of humanity. The hair on the nape of her neck stands on end when she reaches the door, sensing a familiar pair of eyes and her fist tightens around the knob. She pauses before heading inside, deciding not to shake down the threat- for now. She is halfway up the steps when the knocking turns to pounding. She turns on her heel and rips the doors open. Her voice echoes, the husky sound bouncing off the buildings in the square. ) SHOW yourself coward! ( She falters when her demand is met with deafening silence and she shifts uncomfortably. ) I... I know what games you're playing. I'm older and smarter and I'm not afraid of the likes of you! If you don't stand down, then I'll come find you and I'll MAKE you! The rebellion's over. This planet's defended. You. Have. Failed. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *off to the side she notices a figure running for cover.' The figure stops after your last declaration and turns.* What are you talking--*It's question is cut short when it sees Jasper for the first time.* uh...*Unsure of who or what Jasper is the figure just stands there staring.* Jasper Jekyll: ( She stares at the figure in turn, not with a burning intensity, but blankly- perplexed by the creature's uncharacteristic behavior. ) You...uh... know you just broke cover, right? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *the figure continues to stare*' uh... are you a new lodger? Jasper Jekyll: .... are you? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure pauses and thinks about this for a moment.* Well I'm not a lodger but I'm not new around here....but I guess I'm new to the lodgers...oh this is so confusing! Jasper Jekyll: You're telling me! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure begins to approach the Gem eyeing her.* ' What are you? A Golem? You creator's craftsmanship is exquisite! Jasper Jekyll: My "creator" was an injector and a hole in the ground. A mold must be functional or it is destroyed. ( She pauses awkwardly. )....but...uh... thanks... Are YOU a Golem? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure looks down and pauses while thinking of an' answer.* Um...no...I don't think so at least. So if You aren't a Golem, What are you because you certainly don't look human? Jasper Jekyll:' ( Her large mouth curls up into an amused smirk. )' Take a guess Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure sit's down and begins thinking.* You don't' look like a werewolf, or a werecat and it's not a full moon so... You might be a vampire! You do have the arrogance of one but your skin isn't bloodless. You seem compentent enough to not be a zombie or machine and you don't have any signs of damage or rot so your probably a living thing and not animated. You yelled something about 'this planet' so...AH HA! You must be a interdimensional being! Though I don't know how you made it though the Inbetween in one piece without any armor or gear. Jasper Jekyll:' ( She snarls under her breath at the insult. ) Stay here' a little longer and you'll catch on Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure seems to be completely oblivious of the' insult they made as well as the anger inside Jasper.* Oh! Is your equipment in your room? Jasper Jekyll:' What? No. I'm not the warp hopper.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure is now very confused.* What?' Jasper Jekyll:' Warp Pad?....' ...You use it for interplanetary transfer? .... Nothing? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure gets real quite and thinks for a while before' saying.* Interplanetary...not interdimensional? Are you an...Alien? Jasper Jekyll:' You're close. I'm a Gem.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' A Gem? Like a stone?' Jasper Jekyll:' ( She leans in slightly, just enough to expose the' polished Jasper on her neck, but not enough to leave herself vulnerable. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh wow! Is that a Jasper? Is it fused to your skin? ...oh' wait I forgot my social skills again...I never asked your name did I? Jasper Jekyll:' I'm Jasper Facet 15P2D cut 4SV. What's your name?' Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure completely ignores your question and continues rambling.* Jasper Facet 15P2D cut 4SV that's a very long name. How about I call you Jasper for short? Oh! That's interesting the stone on your neck appears to be a Jasper and Jasper is in your name! Was that done on purpose? Jasper Jekyll:' ... I'm a Jasper. ( She picks the figure up by the back' of their outfit, examining them in a moonlight. ) And I suppose I'll be calling you "Defective Spy" then? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure seems a bit grumpy that you picked them up' but their mood quickly changes when you give them a name.* *Gasp* A Name!! I don't think I have one of those!! Thank You!! Jasper Jekyll:' ( Jasper's face lifts into an expression of surprise. )' Really? ( She quickly sets Spy down. ) I'm terribly sorry then. I'll just call you Spy. Hyde without a Jekyll:' No! It's ok! I mean I kind of have a name...well this' body has a name but I don't think it's my name....And I don't think I have a name...So it's ok! Jasper Jekyll:' ( She gazes out on the horizon. ) It's not okay.' Defectives are withdrawn from their rank. Ridiculed. Shattered. To be Defective is the ultimate insult to our kind and it's not a title you should have been designated. ( Jasper sighs and runs a hand through her hair. ) Old habits die hard. Isn't that the saying here? ( She looks down at Spy, something uncharacteristic of a Jasper glinting in her eye. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure looks back at Jasper pulling off the hat and' scarf that concealed her face. She places the googles on to her head as a small, sad smile spreads across her lips.* Yes, that is a saying here isn't it. But I think it's a saying for a reason. Old habits can keep us alive, they instill some form of order and structure in our lives, and they make us who we are and can help shape who we choose to become. ... Who do you want to become Jasper? Jasper Jekyll:' ( She stands still with lips barely parted- stunned by' the question. ) ... I...was never given a choice Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The sadness on the girl's face deepens but the smile remains.' The girl sits down on the porch and looks out into the street.* Yah...Life can be like that. Sometimes it doesn't give us a choice, sometimes it makes one for us, and sometimes when it does give us a choice and we make a decision...*the girl pauses and the smile disappears from her face*...it still won't give us what we desire most. But-- *The girl looks back at Jasper, the smile returning to her face.*, But if you had the choice, if you could get what you desired most, what would you choose? Jasper Jekyll:' ( She looks up into the sky, remembering the faces of her' fallen comrades. ) Freedom. ( With a grunt, the giant carefully perches herself beside Spy. ) Where I come from, each Gem type has their own assignment. The Peridots are the technicians, the ones who fire the weapons and remodel the planets. The Pearls are the servants, ones who look the prettiest but have the least rights. Me? I'm a Quartz. We were made to fight. As a Jasper, I was made for commanding the front lines. I can't change my designation, but the least I can do is fight to make sure you never have to. Hyde without a Jekyll:' * The sun begins to rise and the girl looks out into the' clouds.* Well it seems to me that you have already made your choice, and from the sound of it...your accomplishing it too. Jasper Jekyll:' Not anywhere close. We've won a battle, but the war is' yet to come. The only choice I've made is which side I'm on and that could ultimately cost me my life. ( She looks to the girl. ) You're human. You should probably rest. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I may be human but I've rested and hid all day. This' night I try to find my answers, this night I try to win a battle. Jasper Jekyll:' And you will win. It's just that the sun is coming up and' you've been skirting around the shadows for a while. ( She rubs her chin with her hand. ) You want answers, yeah? I bet you came here for a reason so you might as well crash while you do it. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks at the rising sun, sadness entering her' blue eye while her orange eye remains dead as ever almost if it was glass but it dialates to the increasing light.* I came here for a reason, yes, for help in my battle, but I think it may have been the wrong move. I think it was a mistake coming here. ...I should just go. *The girl begins to stand.* Jasper Jekyll:' ( Jasper rises as well, looking down at the girl. ) I'm' not sure there is anywhere else to go. This is a town run by fear and greed. If for no other reason, stay here for refuge. The scientist humans may not understand, but they will at least respect you and make sure you are in optimal condition and have enough strength to face your enemies. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks up at Jasper.* You're right. This place' is controlled by fear and greed and I can see it in your eyes you know of war, you have seen this city's underbelly. So if you say this is a safe place then I will trust your judgment. *The girl straightens to a standing position.* But how does one even begin to seek refuge here? The paper work must be phenomenal! Jasper Jekyll:' I have not seen any scientist here fill out a single' form. We will be delighted to have you as you are- no hidden requirements. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl blinked a few times in shock.* Really? No paper' work? This must be too good to be true! Though I do wonder who I need to talk to in order to get a room? Jasper Jekyll:' I'm not sure, but there are a couple of pale brunettes' that frequent here. Something about an exhibition, I think. The long haired one visits here more often. He should be arriving soon. ( She glances down at the girl. ) I don't need to dream like you. You can have the room he assigned me until he places you. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl smiles.* Thank you. But I wish to meet these' brunettes so I may discuss my lodging and their facilities. Are these brunettes the heads of the society? Jasper Jekyll:' They must be. They seem to know a lot about the' infrastructure. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl nods her head.* Do you know when they usually' arrive? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( A' tall doctor approaches the steps bright and early, whistling a jaunty little tune. He pauses when he sees the pair, lips still puckered. He silently looks from Jasper to the newcomer and back again. ) Jasper Jekyll:' ( Jasper, in turn, looks from the doctor to the girl and' back. She ducks her chin and raises her eyebrows, giving him a stern look. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks up at the new comer.* Never mind I think' of those men are here now. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( He sighs and ducks his own head before looking back up' at them with a smile. ) So you must be our shy guest Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl becomes perplexed.* Well I was thinking about' taking up residence here but I didn't show myself until today. How did you know I was here? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( He flashes her a knowing smile . ) When you live your' days looking behind your back, you become a little better versed in peripheral vision. Come! Rachel is likely to be preparing breakfast as we... speak...( he gestures towards the door, expecting to open it. He looks to Jasper with frustration when he notices that it's wide open and indented with giant finger marks. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' Breakfast? *The girl stands but stays very close to' Jasper.* Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper shrugs, her eyebrows raised in an almost apologetic expression. She turns to the girl. ) Breakfast. You know, the mush you pass through every morning? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Usually I don't have breakfast. I just eat whatever I can' steal, whenever I can steal it. Though it has been a very long time since I've had breakfast it might be a nice change of pace. Jasper Jekyll: How are you still functioning? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl shrugs.*' Obtained From First Oc Introduction First Oc Introduction Part 2 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return